The present invention relates to special gift packages and, more particularly, to a novel and attractive gift box and cover including sound-producing means.
Since the advent of integrated circuits many applications have been proposed for electronically operated apparatus packaged in a very small space, including DC powered microcircuits having means for producing audible tones of various pitches. The circuit may be programmed to produce a sequence of electronically synthesized tones simulating familiar melodies. Such circuits, packaged in the form of so-called "chips," have been incorporated, for example, with greeting cards adapted, when opened, to "play" a melody suited to the occasion and the message on the card.
The present invention has as a principal object the provision of a novel package intended to contain a gift item and incorporating a sound-producing micro-circuit.
A further object is to provide a gift package including a box and a cover wherein, upon removal of the cover, the side walls of the box open to display a gift item and simultaneously actuate minature, electronic sound-producing means to synthetically reproduce a familiar melody connected with the gift-giving occasion.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.